The identification of the unknown, including substances and materials on the one hand and diseases and conditions on the other hand, is of paramount importance to many different industries. Enzymes and antibodies are used in a wide variety of contexts including, but not limited to, medical diagnostics, food testing, and environmental contamination (e.g. toxins, pathogens).